<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch you sleep by silkrent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528801">Watch you sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkrent/pseuds/silkrent'>silkrent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No real plot just fluff, Soft Noel, Song fic, basically just something really soft, girl in red, i’m a lonely person so i project it on others, sleepy cody, soft soft soft, watch you sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkrent/pseuds/silkrent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel has no idea how much has passed since he first opened his eyes, but when he hears Cody’s hoarse voice rising from his pillow time starts flowing again and he jumps slightly.<br/>“Hi” Noel smiles at him earning a sweet, sleepy smile back. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a few things!<br/>1) i was sitting on a bench listening to “watch you sleep” by girl in red and got inspired, so i recommend doing the same while reading —&gt; https://youtu.be/dYc0u-eyEcQ<br/>2) english is not my first language so i’m sorry for any mistakes!!<br/>3) obvious but obligatory, this is all just fiction. i love and respect aleena and kelsey &lt;3</p><p>hope you’ll like it!! bye!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Noel peeps out from under his eyelids, seeing the soft morning light shine into the room, the silence is absolute; as if sounds just weren’t at thing. But then he hears it, Cody’s regular breathing beside him, gentle, peaceful. It always manages to calm Noel, who is overwhelmed every morning by a sense of distress regarding the future. Cody is so relaxed, like, in general. And now, under his sheets in his small apartment, nothing can hurt Noel. He smiles, blinking a few times to get used to the light; the pale hue of the sun filters into the room staining some spots like Cody’s bare back, who’s sleeping facedown hugging his pillow and with his hair super messy falling all over it and on his face; the tips are still a washed-out blonde, but his natural chestnut has came back to claim its territory and together they create a color that reminds Noel of honey. Cody’s cheeks are pink just like his lips, which are curved in a smirk knowing Noel is laying next to him. Cody’s fit, the sun plays on the soft curves of his muscles and Noel lets his gaze wander from the brunette’s face, to his shoulders until it eventually lands on his back. A little scar interrupts the texture of his tanned skin, just next to his spine; Noel reaches for his arm and crosses that indelible mark with his index, remembering of when he saw it for the first time and asked Cody where it was from, to which he answered he fell of a roof when he was nine. In that moment Noel felt his heart aching because he realized Cody lived a life before him and he had missed all of it. He kissed Cody and told him he couldn’t wait to hear the rest, without allowing his mood to be revealed. Classic Noel. Illegible. Cody respects that, he‘s fascinated by it because on the other hand he can’t hold anything to himself, he always wants to be heard. Nonetheless, when they shared their first kiss it was Noel the one who spoke and confessed his love; Cody was only able to blush and stutter, filled with joy and surprise.</p><p>Cody mutters something in his sleep, moving a bit. Noel smiles and blushes to himself at how Cody makes him feel; he glances at the sheet covering both of their bodies, then he suddenly feels his back stinging a bit; he remembers the scratches left by Cody the night before and smiles again, proud of himself. There’s nothing that makes him happier than knowing he’s able to make Cody feel good, like no one else can. Noel shuts his eyes for a few moments before finding himself shivering at the sudden gust of wind. He notices the window is half-closed and now the breeze is making the curtains flutter, those damn paper thin curtains that Cody insisted on buying because they matched the white of his sheets, he said. Noel had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean, white is always the same and once you change the sheet the magic is over anyway, right? But Cody really liked them.<br/>
The soft breeze brushes up against him again, combined with the warmth of the sun that is now up in the sky. But they’re safe here, in the bed next to each other.</p><p>Noel has no idea how much has passed since he first opened his eyes, but when he hears Cody’s hoarse voice rising from his pillow time starts flowing again and he jumps slightly.<br/>
“Hi” Noel smiles at him earning a sweet, sleepy smile back. “Did you sleep well?” Cody asks.<br/>
And he thinks back at his insomnia, at his walks late at night hoping in vain to feel his eyelids finally closing, at all the problems that issue caused in his everyday life and at how he started sleeping again, since he has Cody as his partner, holding him from behind with his cheek pressed against his shoulder. “Yeah, what about you?” Noel answers with that soft tone he only uses with Cody.<br/>
“Celestially” he says playfully raising his eyebrows, then he sits up and stretches with a groan. “It’s kinda cold, isn’t it?” he comments turning around to look at Noel, who’s not giving any sign of wanting to get up. “Mhm” he just mumbles, tracing circles against Cody’s arm with his finger. The brunette smiles at him; “We have that meeting today at eleven, remember?” he states.<br/>
Noel pouts, not fond of the idea of leaving their bed, and since he hates to sound needy he says as much casually as he can:”I don’t wanna get up. I want to stay here, with you.”<br/>
Cody immediately falls back on the bed and places his hand on Noel’s cheek, kissing him. “Okay, just a few more minutes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>